


Yellow

by blxckrxse69



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood, Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys, Death, Guns, Gunshot Wounds, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-01-16 15:52:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18524716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blxckrxse69/pseuds/blxckrxse69
Summary: "I can't believe I almost died and you're complaining about some stolen cigarettes.""I'm your leader. I'll do whatever the hell I want."





	1. Welcome to the Zones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS IN NO WAY MEANT TO OFFEND ANYONE. I AM SORRY IF I MAKE SOMEONE EVIL AND YOU DISAGREE, BUT YOU CAN GO FUCK YOURSELF. I AM A WRITER. IT IS NECESSARY.

My heart pounded in my chest, only pumping more blood out onto my clothes. I, Frank Iero, was going to die, covered in my own blood and with so many unsolved things buzzing around my head. The sun burned down on my skin from the clear sky and I almost laughed. It would have been peaceful. Mikey's hand was pressed to my wound, trying to stop the blood from flowing. But it wasn't going to do anything. I was going to bleed out in the middle of the Zones. Luckily the bullet had hit my side, otherwise I would've already been dead. 

"You've got to hold on for me, Ghoul. I can't hold them off for much longer, but Poison and Jet will be here soon." The pain was excruciating by this point, the feeling spreading to my chest and the other side of my body.

"Tell Poison -- ah Jesus -- tell him I'll miss him. And I wasn't lying. I meant it." I knew Mikey had always sensed something between me and his brother, but right now I couldn't care less. They were driving over in the other car. "There's -- there is an envelope, under my bunk. Full of money. Share --" I grunted again. My breathing was getting shallower as time went on. I could hear the sound of wheels on sand in the distance. Gerard and Ray were almost here. I had to die before they arrived. I couldn't let either of them see me like this. "Listen, Kobra. I'm dying. Just --" My eyes rolled back in my head in pain. "I really like Poison. I'm sorry."

He only grinned under his mask. "I know." His hand pressed harder to my side as he shot at a few more Draculoids. "I can see the car. We'll get you out of here and you'll tell him yourself." The edges of my vision darkened. I couldn't do it. Too much blood gone. "Stay with me, Ghoul. Focus on me. You aren't going to die. Me and Jet won't let you. Poison would resurrect you just to kill you again." My vision clouded over completely. This was it. Goodbye, cruel fucking Zones. 

Before I passed out, I heard the words 'don't you fucking die on me' whispered in my ear, and a hand took my own.

***

Wet splashes landed on my face. "I thought I died?" I mumbled, feeling the grip on my hand tighten. The tears carried on falling, but laughter rung through my ears and made my temples pound. "Shut up. My head hurts." Among everything else, I guess. I pried my sore eyes open, blinded momentarily by the yellow lights above what I supposed was a hospital bed. Fucking God, I hated yellow. Finally, it all came into focus. Red hair. Exhausted hazel eyes. Tears spilling down pale skin. Gerard was holding my hand like i was going to slip away from him. Maybe I was. I felt a burning in my stomach as I shifted and gasped.

"Hey, hey, try not to move. That's the worst shot one I've seen anyone survive." He smiled sadly, not even bothering to try and stop crying. "I was so scared for you, Ghoul. There was so much blood..." There was a haunted look in his eyes, but he shook it off. "Hey, Mikey took that envelope from underneath your bunk. How long have you been hiding that for?" I groaned. What other shit had I confessed in to dying moments? Oh god, I'd told Mikey I liked Gerard. He didn't seem to know though. He simply held my hand tightly. I was fine with that; I didn't particularly want to talk about anything. It hurt so much. I could feel the bandages practically rubbing my skin raw when I moved. "Frank, hey, you can come to the bunk rooms tonight. I convinced the nurses to let you out. We're all worried. You can sit with us while we go to the shooting range tomorrow."

"Where did the bullet hit?" I asked. My throat felt like the Zones had manifested in there and I reached out for some sort of glass. Gerard passed me his, helping me sit up to drink it. "Like, I know it hit right here," I pointed to the bandages, "but did it tear any muscles? Hit any organs or veins?" Gerard shook his head. "That's good. How long will it be until I can get back out into the Zones again? Like a week, right?" He flashed a small smile at me, little teeth showing. But my serious and confused face brought it away, making his forehead crease into a frown.

"You're serious? No, Frankie, about two months. You could damage your organs, or cause internal bleeding. God forbid, I might not be there again to take a bullet for you."

Would he really have taken that bullet for me? The nickname stuck out in my head though; he only really called me that when one of us felt shitty. Either way, I think we both felt pretty bad in that moment. 

"I'm going to go and talk to Ray and Mikey, tell them that you're okay." He let go of my hand, standing and brushing the sweaty hair out of my face before he walked away.

I peered around the Medical Wing. I seemed to be alone in here, bar a young girl with a ball of frizzy hair in the far corner. Her eyes were cast down on a model tablet, bruises and cuts littering her whole body. She looked up at me, trying to not smile.

"Hey. Frank, right? I'm Grace," she said in a voice not quite loud enough to be shouting. I didn't recognise her from anywhere around the base. Her overalls were stained with oil and diet but she didn't look like an engineer or even one of their children. "Stop looking at me like that. I'm joining your division, I think. The Fabulous Killjoys?"

"Ger -- Poison added the 'Fabulous'. Insisted on it. It sounds lame when anyone else says it. I like Grace. What's your Killjoy name, then?"

"Its just Girl. I couldn't think of anything else. You guys have really cool names." She swung her legs over the side of the bed and sat in the one beside me. She seemed tired. And pale.

"I like it. Party Poison, Fun Ghoul, Kobra Kid, Jet Star and Girl. It's cool."

"I think you're my favourite, Frank."


	2. Viva la Bad Luck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is late, I have been Busy™. And I left my notebook at my mothers.

I think I passed out not too long after talking to Grace. Anyway, I woke up when the bright sun of the Zones was setting. Mikey and Gerard were trying to haul.me into a rusted chair, it seemed. 

"What the fucking hell?" I mumbled, finding Gerard's hand and gripping it tightly. The area beneath my bandages felt like it was tearing apart, ripping the muscles and the stitches. I simply gritted my teeth. "What time is it? It's pitch fucking black, you fuckers." Mikey chuckled, easing me downwards so I was sat comfortably. And suddenly they were moving me out Medical Wing. "Did you slip something into my water? Why is the chair moving?"

"Chill out Frank. They said there was a chance that you could hear the stitches, so Ray found this wheelchair thing in storage." Gerard's voice was distant, as though he was underwater. The wheels squeaked and yellow lights flickered in front of my hazy eyes. Fucking hate yellow.

The familiar red shade of our bedroom lulled me back into tiredness and security. They hoisted me out of the chair and into the bed in the corner. It was the one that Gerard usually had; thicker mattress and a softer blanket. It was all I could do to not fall back asleep straight away, but I forced my eyes open. 

Mikey and Ray sat on the bed, cards in hand. They seemed to be laughing and joking but I couldn't really hear anything. Their eyes kept darting around, checking on me or Gerard every few minutes. He was sat on the bed where I usually slept, red hair tied back and a cigarette between his smiling lips. This was the peaceful day I had hoped for. I wanted a cigarette but I knew none of them would let me, which meant a drink was probably off limits as well. We barely had any left to be honest, just cheap stolen cans and a few very strong bottles of clear stuff that we only pulled out after a particularly hard mission. God, this was going to be unbearable. I tried to shift into a sitting position, grunting and groaning, before I caught three pairs of eyes glaring at me.

"Lie back down, Ghoul," Mikey grumbled. "You'll just end up tearing your stitches, and then we'll have to listen to my darling brother Poison complaining for another week or so." I felt my face heat up as I fell back, ignoring him. I ran a hand over the row of stitches on my abdomen instead. Five, I think. But the placing made me think I'd only just missed my stomach. "Jesus, stop fiddling! Just go to sleep. It'll get worse if you don't and the painkillers will wear you out soon anyway."

I rolled onto my side, closing my eyes and trying to sleep. This was stupid. I felt stupid. They were all getting on at me like I was a child all over again. I heard some heated whispering behind me between Gerard and Mikey, and then I fell asleep.

***

My entire body was wracked with screams and sobs when someone woke me up, shaking me gently. The light burned my eyes, reminded me of what I had seen in that nightmare, and I only screamed louder. And then I choked and some hands pulled me into a sitting position as I coughed. Coughed and coughed until blood started running down my chin.

Once I'd finished coughing and screaming, and all that was left was the crying, someone pulled me close to their chest. Affection was rare with this group so I buried my head in their chest while I had the chance, letting my years run freely. 

"Frank, you have to calm down or you'll start choking again. I've got you, see? It's all over now. What happened, Ghoul? You just started screaming when I came back to wake you up. God, why were you coughing blood? It doesn't matter right now, though, you're okay." Gerard's voice rambled on, calming me down to a less painful, much quieter level of crying. "I've got you, Ghoul. I've got you." I took a deep breath and pulled away from him, rubbing a hand across my chin to clean the blood. It was already clean, though, and I saw the horrible mixture of blood and spit staining Gerard's hand. 

"I'm sorry," I breathed in a hoarse, raspy voice from screaming. He shook his head and i felt the urge to burst back into tears at his sincerely concerned expression. "Is that normal? The coughing? And the blood?" He shrugged.

"I have no idea. It was probably just the screaming, you know?" We stayed in a tense silence, a question clearly going to be asked soon. "What was the dream about?"

"It was dark. Like really dark. And I kept yelling for you or Mikey or Ray, but you could only whisper and then -- then some Dracs showed up, and they tried to kill you all. And I couldn't do anything because I was stuck, and -- and..." I choked on my words again. I didn't want to say anymore in case I started crying. I felt pathetic.

"I've got to get you down to the shooting range; we were just training, but I didn't want you to get left out." I forced a smile and let him help me into the chair. I felt sick and dizzy again, but that could've been the proximity that Gerard was to my face. Very close. Too close. He grinned at me and started pushing me down the all-too-familiar corridors. Turn left, then right, two more lefts and out of a small side door -- there was our shooting range. 

I don't think I've ever been happier to hear Mikey and Ray whining at me.


	3. Eau de Résistance

Gerard looked angry. I could barely keep my eyes open, because Ray kept encouraging me to practise my shot, but holding my arms up hurt like hell and I was not crying again today. But from where I was sat, he looked absolutely furious. His eyebrows were drawn together and his face was flushed red like his hair, and I could tell it was one of those days where you did not want to cross him. Mikey kept near him, though; he'd never been afraid of him.

"Come on, focus. I know you got shot, but we need to make sure you don't lose your special touch," Ray teased. I tried to pull my lips into a smile but just felt myself drooping.

The banging noises pulled me out of my sleep. Someone banging on the door of the base, again and again, then screaming for help, before proceeding to bang the door again. Gerard put on his leader face, the one that he does when he knows he has to do something but he's ignoring it in favour of doing something else. But this time, it actually sounded serious, and I wished I could just stand up and run to whoever was out there instead of being stuck with Ray rushing me down the corridors. 

When we finally got to the main garage door where the banging had been coming from, there were two men on the floor. One of them wasn't wearing his shirt, cauterized wounds in his shoulders. That wasn't good; one, they fucking hurt, and two, that meant that others out there had ray guns. Tears were pouring down his face as he sat, crossed legs, near the other man. This one looked in a much worse state, yet he looked somewhat happier than the other guy. Covered in blood with both shirts around his leg, yet he was grinning at the ceiling like a madman.

While the other three dealt with first aid, I managed to wheel myself over to the first guy. "What happened?" I asked, quietly, so that I wouldn't startle him.

"Ambushed by this group. Rebels like us, but the ones that got thrown out of Battery, not the ones who left to try and save everyone. Then -- then Pete, cocky idiot, pulled his gun on them. Shot him up really bad, but he managed to scare them off. Crap, sorry. I didn't know where else I could go --"

"It's fine. I'm sure I can convince Poison to let you stay with us. He'll probably just be glad to know for certain about any obstacles in the way." I could feel my stitches beginning to hurt again, but I kept smiling at this man even when my breathing for heavier. "What's your name then?"

"Patrick. Once Pete is better, promise you'll come to see us? He'll like you, I think." I smiled weaker this time, letting Mikey help him up while Gerard and Ray carried Pete to the Medical wing.

Once they'd gone, I began coughing. Small coughs at first, which progressed to painful and raw ones, and then ones that made me crumple in half. I knew that I had to stop before the others got back, but I could feel what i guessed was blood rising up my throat. If I breathed in to try and stop, I could choke. So I kept coughing until the blood ran down my chin and stained my shirt even more, until it dripped on the floor, until someone was shouting distantly. 

I actually did choke then. My head fell back and I couldn't breathe at all. Someone pounded my back and tried to push me into a better position. "Fuck, fuck, Ray, go get my brother. He was with him before, right?" Mikey was yelling. He sounded terrified, to be honest. I guess I wouldn't be thrilled if one of my best friends keeled over while you were out of the room and started coughing blood. 

I ended up vomiting on the floor, easing the blood in my throat and leaving me shaking and no longer coughing. I was shaking violently, actually, even more so when a pair of hands pried my jacket and shirt off me, inspecting my stitches, I supposed. Someone was mumbling in the background, then footsteps retreated away.

"Frank? Can you breathe alright? Have you passed out?" That was Ray. I lifted my head, taking slow breaths. He seemed relieved. "Good. I'm taking you back to the room because we don't have enough nurses to watch you at the minute. We'll take shifts and you can stay on the nice bed, alright?" 

I could barely move my head, so I don't know how he expected me to answer his question at all. All I did was sit there, head lolling back, while they pushed me down corridor after corridor. I couldn't even keep count this time. I barely heard them opening the door to the dorms. I only figured we were there when they wiped a sleeve over my chin and lifted me into the bed. 

I think Ray left the room soon after, because someone who sounded a lot like Gerard held my hand and started talking softly, and he never did that when we weren't alone. I think he assumed I was asleep, as well, because he was whispering, clearly trying to stay quiet. "Fuck, Frankie. You really scared us all back there. Even Mikey couldn't keep a straight face when he came looking for me. You really calmed that Patrick kid down. He looked worried when Mikes came running. You can't do that. You've scared me too much recently. No more blood, alright?" He squeezed my hand as I heard his breath hitch in his throat.

I felt terrible for what had just happened. I can barely imagine what I would do if I left for a few minutes and came back to see my friend choking. I wanted to escape this hell, to go back to when I could joke around with Ray, and train for fights with Mikey, and not have to hold Gerard's hand whenever something happened. Because we were both scared for our lives but we could carry on living. We could pretend that we were normal people. 

But I had a scar and some blood stains to show that that it wasn't going to happen anymore. For the time being, at least. Part of me wanted to go back to Battery City. There, I could have an ideal, albeit fake, life. I could meet a pretty girl and start a family without coughing up my lungs. But it was worse than out here in many ways, I guessed. Here, I already and a family. And I'd met a pretty boy, the prettiest boy I had ever seen. There were hardly any women out here. I was just lucky that I had someone and somewhere to call home. 

I just wished that my home was his home as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I might be getting a block put on my tablet (Yikes™) which is what I write these in (Double Yikes™) so if I don't update again, it's because I can't find a way around it.
> 
> I guess it's goodbye for now ??


End file.
